


Heat

by maskdemasque



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Fuckin Magic, M/M, Sex Alchemy, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Spoilers, Spoilers Past Episode 48, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke returns from a dig with a cache of magical items. One of them is a little more than he had bargained for. Luckily, Haruto comes along to give him a hand... Or, well. A mouth.</p><p>Spoilers past episode 48.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Kousuke hadn’t been back in town for more than a couple of hours before he barreled into Professor Nakamoto’s office and dropped everything on the workbench. The Professor was still off on a dig, but he’d emailed him to get access to his office to work in. Wizarding had given him lots of great opportunities, but none better for his future career than meeting the Professor. Having a chance to get in good with the prof meant that he could transfer and have someone he already had a good relationship with to work with as a graduate student.

But that was beside the point. Everything he needed was right on this table. He’d found Chimaera, finally… Proud as always and hiding out in a forest north of Hiroshima. He refused to come, told Nitoh that he had to fix the driver before he would renew their contract and return. That was fine with Kousuke… After all, he had a few things to negotiate on his own. Quietly, Chimaera listened to his demands, and then told Kousuke how to call him when the time came. In his own subtle way, he pointed Kousuke to a cache of alchemists’ tools and artifacts, and that’s what was on the table at the moment. “All right, Chimaera, almost time for our little reunion…” he said with a lopsided grin.

Of all the things he picked up, the tools were the most precious, though most of them looked just like regular carving tools with runes on them. He laid them out carefully, peering at each one before he moved onto the next. He had a few artifacts, mostly bits and pieces of broken things that he planned on cannibalizing to fix the gaps and cracks in the driver.

He wasn’t paying them much mind, at the moment, just shunting them over to the side while he fastened the driver down to the desk with a couple of clamps. “Okay, let’s get to work…” he murmured to himself. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so eager, though. One of the items, a twisting, curving pendant that he’d found not far from the main cache but in a separate hidey hole, glinted faintly despite the patina on it.

After removing the useless doors on the driver, Kousuke was about to get to work. But as he reached for one of the runed files, his fingers brushed the pendant, and it felt like an electric shock. He paused and picked it up. It hadn’t done much when he’d collected the cache… He made as if to set it aside, but then it pulsed in his hand.

For a moment, it felt like it _grew_ , twisted… It was warm in his hand. His hand was warm, too, and that warmth… it spread all over his body. And then the pendant pulsed again, and the warmth became _heat_ , intense, hungry, and all-encompassing. He gasped, dropping it, grabbing his gut where a desperate feeling began to coil and move.

“Oh… That’s not good…” He murmured, eyes wide, as he tried to get up and stumbled sideways off the stool, grabbing the edge of the table and lowering himself to the ground. He panted, feeling suddenly disoriented and sick.

His body wasn’t obeying his commands, and a panic rose up inside him. “Ohhh… Shoot… I…” He glanced around for his cell phone, but then the feeling evened out and shifted into something he recognized. He rolled his head back and groaned, his pants suddenly feeling several sizes too small. He kept a death grip on the edge of the table to center himself, but his other hand went to his fly. Heedless of how weird it all was, he palmed himself, trying to rearrange things so it wasn’t so tight in there. It didn’t pinch or hurt, though it probably should have. Even just the distant touch of his hand through his jeans was overwhelming.

“Hahh… Ahh… Damn. Okay, gotta… just… Can do this…” He had no clue what got him, but what came next was pretty hard to mess up. He pulled his pants open as fast as possible, and got some small relief from just jacking himself through his underwear. “Fuck… Hot… What’s- The fuck… I just…” He bit his lip and bucked up into his own hand.

Time passed, how much he had no idea. He was lost in the soothing motions of his own hand, the attempts in vain to get himself off and find some way to sort out this situation. What he thought, when he could think, was how crazy things could sometimes be when magic was involved. Then, he heard the creak of the door.

“Hey, Mayonnaise, you can’t screw around with magic without a wizard present to chaperohhh… Kay.” Haruto stopped mid-sentence as he finally actually looked at Kousuke. He’d gotten the text about working on the driver a little bit before, but he’d been across town talking to Rinko and Mayu about some case, and it took him some time to get away.

But he didn’t expect to see Nitoh hanging off the end of the table, stroking his fully erect cock through his underwear while panting desperately. The look in his eyes was better than Haruto ever imagined, like he was drunk on lust. He was struck dumb for only a few seconds, before a slightly shy half-smile crossed his face. “Whoa, you could have just asked, you know. I would have said yes.”

Kousuke finally seemed to become aware of his presence. “Harutoooo… Ah… It’s not what…” he closed his eyes and jerked his hips into his hand a couple of times, unable to continue. His underwear was soaked in pre-cum, enough that he didn’t even need lube to keep jacking off through it. Haruto was already half-hard himself, but he turned aside to hide it for the moment.

The pause was long enough he felt the need to speak up, “You know I’m pretty sure it is what it looks like, Nitoh. And what it looks like is you want me. Nothing to be ashamed of.” He smirked, feeling pretty cocky about the whole thing. He walked forward a few steps, wondering how to insinuate himself into the situation.

Then Kousuke continued. “A… a thing I got… Touched it and-” He arched his back, so hard and hot and ready to come. “Can’t come… Trying, but can’t come…” He panted, eyes wet and dark with lust.

Haruto raised his eyebrows. That sounded a little unbelievable, but no more than any of the other things that had happened to the two of them since they met. He kneeled down, putting his hand on Nitoh’s forehead, ignoring the pressure of his own erection to make sure that Nitoh was not actually burning as hot as he looked to be.

But before he could do more than confirm that Nitoh was regular human temperature, Nitoh was against him, all that heat and longing breathing heavy and hard against his neck. “Please… Haruto, please…” Nitoh whispered, “Touch me, let me- Fuck, I have to- I have to…”

Haruto felt the wetness of Nitoh’s lips move against his neck, and suddenly doubt reared up. “Nitoh are you sure, this is- Is this what you want? We can figure something out, I mean…” The insistent throb of his own cock tried to shut him up, but he had to make sure this wasn’t a messed up magic thing.

Nitoh groaned. “Wanted to- Didn’t want it to be this way, you know- Tried to say so before I left, but…” He leaves off, to pant desperately. “Sorry, I’m- Just this is fine, if-” Nitoh had almost told him how he felt before he left, even though he’d been sure back then Haruto knew. He’d managed to tell him he would have something to say, when he came back. To be honest, he wanted to be with Haruto, but he wanted to be with Haruto as a wizard.

“No, no, Nitoh, no…” Haruto pressed his hands into Nitoh’s sweat covered cheeks and kissed him, sweetly. Nitoh responded hungrily, fisting his free hand into the back of Haruto’s shirt. But even that simple touch, that gentle kiss, was like a long drink of water to a parched throat.

For the first time since he fell to the ground, he was able to stop his hand at his cock, though his hips thrusted into the air when he did. He wrapped his arm around Haruto’s neck, wrapping the salty-sweet smell of his precum there in the same way. It was intoxicating, the way it blended with the smell of his sweat and body. Nitoh broke the kiss, breathing heavy, “Keep touching… Keep… Touch me, please.”

Haruto pressed his hand to Nitoh’s hot, needy cock… He’d never thought of it as happening this way, but he couldn’t imagine anything more hot than this. “Hey, hey, Kousuke, just tell me what you want, what you need. I’ll do it.”

Nitoh gasped, shifting his hips into it and groaning. “I don’t know, man, I don’t… Anything… Anything, please.”

 Haruto nodded, his hands busy getting Nitoh’s clothes off. Nitoh was shirtless before he knew it, exposed to the air and burning through it. “I’m gonna suck you, okay, Kousuke?”

At first, all Nitoh could do in response was moan. Haruto called him by his first name little enough that it went straight to his cock each time. “Haruto….” he keened, finally, and that had to be answer enough.

Haruto nodded, and drew the pulsing length of Nitoh’s cock down and out of his boxers. His first sight of Nitoh’s dick should have been a moment he could savor, but that wasn’t possible. All he could see was all he really needed to see, that it was fully hard and precum was dripping from the tip. He would have liked to tease, but even if Nitoh wasn’t panting and whining above him, he couldn’t keep his mouth off that cock any longer.

As Haruto enveloped Nitoh in his soft warm mouth, hand stroking his pecs, Nitoh felt that quiet satiation come over him again. It felt right, to his body ravaged by the long-dead alchemist’s dark magic, but also in his chest. He had wanted to be a wizard again before this happened, but that was all just for show. He really had wanted Haruto for so long… “Haruto… Yes…. Yes….”

The deep breaths and appreciative moans that came from above him were enough to spur him, Haruto pressed his lips together to tease the head, bobbing up and down over and over. He tasted the continuing gush of the pre flowing into his mouth. He had sucked a few dicks before, nothing super serious, but this was definitely the most active and fun…

Nitoh settled his hands on Haruto’s head and groaned apologies as he shifted his hips and dug his hands into Haruto’s hair. He was trying so hard not to fuck Haruto’s mouth the way he wanted to. Haruto choked a little on the fluid and the desperate push of Nitoh’s dick into his throat. But he patted his erstwhile rival’s chest lightly, encouragingly.

“Cl… close… I’m gonna come, I…”

Not sure if he’d be able to swallow it without choking, Haruto pulled his head back and rubbed his mouth. He jerked Nitoh off with a fluttering rotation of his wrist. He pressed his lips to Nitoh’s thigh, licking and biting and watching as Nitoh’s balls tightened. Then Nitoh took a deep breath and his cock jerked violently, spurting so hard that cum splattered up past his chin. And he just kept coming… Haruto watched as his chest was painted with it, so voluminous that it started to drip before he was even finished. It was an unspeakably amazing sight, and Haruto’s free hand was busy jerking himself. He wanted to come watching Nitoh come, it would have been so amazing. But Nitoh was nearly done, trembling and relaxing back against the workbench, eyes half-lidded.

“Nitoh… Fuck…” He bit his lip, staring up at Nitoh from his place on the floor. “That was so hot… That was so…”

Before he could even finish his thought, Nitoh was kissing him, pressing sticky cum into his chin, and pushing him to the side to straddle him. Nitoh’s cock was still hard, though neither of them could tell if he just hadn’t gone down quite yet. “Wanna suck you, too. No, I gotta. I dunno if it’s magic or not, but let me do it. I been wanting to so long.”

Haruto wanted to make a snarky comment about an oral fixation, but he just swallowed and nodded, rolling entirely onto his back. Nitoh yanked his pants down with no preamble or any attempt to be cool about it. Haruto had already shoved them and his underwear out of the way, so there was nothing in the way of Nitoh’s ministrations.

His pants were already stained by the copious amounts of cum on Nitoh, but he was beyond caring as Nitoh enveloped him in his hot, wet mouth. Then his cock was down Nitoh’s throat, and he groaned with all of the want that he’d heard from Nitoh a moment before.

How the hell had Nitoh learned to deepthroat like this? Though Haruto did hear him gag once or twice, so maybe it wasn’t the magic… Nitoh was completely intent on his task, feeling as if he was put on earth to suck on Haruto’s dick, unable to even respond when Haruto warned him that he was about to come.

He wasn’t sure if it was the magic that made the warm gush of cum feel so good, but he suspected it wasn’t. It was taking a bit longer for him to come down from his orgasm, but he was reasonably sure that the spell or whatever it was had ended.

Nitoh swallowed as Haruto grabbed his head and arched his back, thankful at least that Haruto hadn’t touched the thing. Haruto was mumbling his name, sibilance and harsh staccato over and over again.

Nitoh kept his mouth on Haruto until he felt him begin to soften, then lifted his head, licking the saliva that had mixed with his cum on his face. He laid his head onto Haruto’s thigh.

“Where did you- How-” was the first thing that Haruto managed to say after he regained the ability to form thoughts again.

Nitoh shrugged lazily from his position on the floor. “Dunno. Never had a gag reflex.”

“That was your first-?!” Haruto sputtered, but he cut himself off. No sense in being mad that the guy he was about to date was better at blowjobs than him. He kind of came out on top in that case.

Nitoh sighed, peeling himself off the floor and looking at the cum all over his chest. “The cum thing is not normal for me, by the way, that was the… curse… item, thing.” He pointed up at the table. “Man, the dude who made that thing must have been super creepy.”

Haruto thought for a couple seconds and realized what that thing was probably used for. “Ew… You’re right.”

“We gotta figure out how to destroy that thing…” Nitoh groused. “As soon as I take a shower or something.”

Haruto sat up, looking at him thoughtfully. “Are you sure? I mean, used in a consenting environment with-”

Nitoh glared at him. “No way. You try it and tell me you feel that way, man.”

Haruto just laughed. Well, he could probably figure out some way to make Nitoh come like that again without magic. He supposed he had a lot of time to try.

 


End file.
